


Will You Accept Me?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, idontknowwhattotagbut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a celebrity father.<br/>He is one of her father's best friend.<br/>Her father is only 3 years older than her.<br/>He is 1 year younger than her father.<br/>She has a secret that she thinks no one knows.<br/>He knows the secret.<br/>Will she find herself in a relationship with him and share more secrets?<br/>Will she be accepted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of burnt pancakes but was too lazy to get up from bed. A few minutes later, someone came near me and said: "It's time to wake up, princess!", with a heavy Irish accent. I knew who it was and put my arms around him. He chuckled, lifted me up and brought me bridal style to the bathroom and sat me on the counter. I finally opened my eyes. Then I brushed my teeth and took a shower. That's when I realized that I didn't have a towel. I was about to call my favourite Irish but then I saw a towel along with my clothes. I looked at the clothes and smiled knowing who put them there. There was a black tanktop, a black,red and white men's plaid shirt. Along with that, there was a black skinny jeans. I put them on, dried my hair. Then I put on my favourite pair of Toms on my feet and went to the kitchen. In there, I saw 2 boys. One of them was short and blond while the other was tan and tall. The blond one heard my footsteps and gave me a Horan hug and said: "Good morning princess."

"Morning Nialler! Morning Zayn!", I said.  
Zayn replied: “Morning babe!"  
\- Thanks for getting my clothes!"  
\- No problem! You like it?"  
\- Nope. Love it!

I went behind him and gave him a hug. He turned around and kissed my forehead. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I heard the bell ring. I ran to the door and saw Daddy and Harry.

Harry gave me a hug and went inside right after saying hello.

Dad: Morning carrot! Where's my hug?  
I hugged, kissed his cheek and said: "Dad! You don't need to ask me it you know? Anyway, do you have a moment? I really want to show you something  
\- Yes, darling. Of course I would have time for you What is it?  
\- Why don't you come to the kitchen?

He came in and started to scream: "Oh my fuckin god! What happened here? Niall! Zayn! What did you do? Is this how you cook Cynthia breakfast everyday? He took a piece of a black pancake and asked: "What is this supposed to be? Melted black granite?"

Dad took a picture and typed on his phone. I managed to get between him and his phone. This is one of the perks of being short. You can squeze in anywhere. He was on twitter. He typed: This is what happens if you let @NIallOfficial and @zaynmalik cook breakfast. pic.twitter.com/QW3nKThvN9.I started to laugh along with dad. Soon enough the boy's phones' made a sound. They looked it as well and started laughing. That's when I noticed that one of the boys were missing.

I asked Dad, “Dad? Where's Liam?”  
Daddy said: “Liam is with Danielle since last night. She just came back from tour yesterday morning”  
Zayn immediately said: “I'm sure that he got some yesterday.”  
Niall: “Huh?”  
\- Niall, babe, don't tell me that you didn't understand...  
\- No, I didn't because I'm hungry!  
\- I meant that they fucked yesterday.

Dad slaps him on the head.

Zayn exclamed: “Owww! Loueehhh! What was that for?” Dad pointed at me. Zayn screamed: “Louis! For god’s sake! She's 19 years old! Not 9! “Dad replied: “I know! I always wanted to do it by the way! It was just an excuse. C'mon let's go watch TV. Niall or Zayn call Rosie, our maid. Hazza! Could you go buy pizza or something?”  
Harry answered: “Sure Boobear! I will see ya guys in a few. Nialler come with me?I’ll buy you something on the way. Bye lads! Bye darling!" Zayn muttered: “I will get revenge for this, Louis.”

Harry went out of the the flat with Niall. After Zayn called Rosie, all three of us piled on the sofa. The first thing we saw on TV, was my first interview being broadcasted. We watched it eventually, since I asked them to not change the channel.


	2. Chapter 2

The interviewer, Kelly Hodgson,introduced me on TV: “Hi everyone! Today we have a very special guest. The person is known as the mysterious girl of One Direction. Fortunately we have been able to contact and invite her to our show. So, please welcome Cynthia Tomlinson!” As soon as my name was pronounced, I'm shown coming on stage wearing a red dress and having my curly brown hair in curls.

Kelly gave me a quick hug and said: “Hello Cynthia! How are you?”  
\- I'm good! How are you?  
\- I'm good. Thank you! So, you are the mysterious girl, right?  
\- Hmmmm.... good question. I think so.  
\- So, tell us about yourself.  
\- Well, my name is Cynthia Amira Tomlinson and I'm 19 years old!  
\- Wow! 19 years old! So are you still in school or are you just working?  
\- Well, currently I'm in school.  
\- Great! Do you have any goals as to what you want to become?  
\- Yes, I want to become a sound engineer.  
\- That's great! You’re adopted, by one of the boys from One Direction right? Which one is your guardian? I mean you're too old to have a dad.  
\- Well, My DAD is LOUIS, LOUIS TOMLINSON. People generally figure it out when they learn my last name since we both have Tomlinson.  
\- So, how did you feel about being adopted by him?  
\- Well, to be honest. At first I was skeptical since he is only 3 years older than me, and lives with four other boys. But in no time, I got close to him and we have an awesome relationship. Sometime's he acts like a father, sometimes like a mother, sometimes like a brother, sometimes like a sister and other times like a best friend.  
\- Interesting. How is it to be living with 5 boys under one roof?  
\- It's amazing. Since each one of them is different with different qualities, it makes us a perfectly imperfect family. Along with that, it makes each day different. Now, after 2 months, I can't picture my life without them since I'm just so used to see and talk to them every hour or so unless I’m asleep.  
\- Interesting. If you could say 1 word about each boy what would it be?

I sighed and said:"Dang it! That's a hard question. I would say that Harry is mmmm...... Supportive, Niall is adorable, i mean look at those cheeks, you would totally want to pinch them!. Next, Liam. He is responsable. If it wasn't for him the rest of the boys would be in jail right now. He's like a second dad for me. Zayn is caring. He always looks out for me, and never wants to do anything without my approval. He is my best friend to whom I can tell anything and not be worried about the message being passed on. Now, finally but not the least, I would say that Louis is the joker of the group. He is hilarious. Even when you're in a bad mood, if Louis comes near you and talks to you, you would forget about everything and start laughing with him."

\- Great! Now let's welcome the boys with their newest single Steal My Girl from their upcoming album Four!

All the boys enter wearing a varsity jacket with the first letter of their name with their favourite colour jacket and they started to sing the song.

Then they joined us. Before taking a seat, Harry put a varsity jacket on my shoulders. The seating was: The Interviewer - Louis - Me - Zayn - Niall- Harry- Liam. The moment Louis sat beside her, she scooted closer to him. She was so close to him. You could even see her boobs. I could feel that Dad was trying to control his urge to snap at her by making his knucles in a punch between both of us. I gently put my hand on his and rubbed. He turned around, gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. Everyone aweed at his gesture, while I blushed.

Kelly: Hello boys! How are you?  
Liam: "We're great! Thanks for having us today."  
-"Oh god! No, thank you for being here! That was an amazing song. When will the music video be out? Kelly: So boys, tell me, how is it to have a new addition in the family?

Louis: My life has been even better since she became my daughter. To be honest, she's like a daughter to all of us.  
Liam: I think that if we were her dads, I will be her favourite!  
Zayn: Nah! It would definitely be me.  
Niall: Seriously, mates! It's obvious, it will be me! I am the only one who likes to go to Nando's with her.  
Louis: Boys, her dad is still here and alive you know?  
Me: And I’m still here and not invisible!

Everyone started to laugh! The interview then looked at Zayn and at our fingers intertwined. Don't get me wrong, but our fingers always end up like that. But everytime it happens, I get a tingly feeling and butterflies in my stomach. He thinks that I like him as a friend, but truth is I love him more than I should and it hurts me when I see him go out with others and when I see other girls to talk to him, I get annoyed. I just wish that one day he feels the same way.

The Interviewer: So, here's the moment of happiness and saddness for most of your directiotionaers... i mean directionners. Who is single and who is taken?  
Harry: I have a joke that answers your question. Knock! Knock!  
Crowd: Who's there?  
Harry: Taken  
Crowd: Taken who?  
Harry: Taken Liam and Louis!  
Louis: Hazza! As much as I love you ,don't make me uninvite you from my wedding. One more joke and you're not the best man. Seriously.  
The Interviewer: Speaking of wedding, do you have any plans for the wedding, Louis?  
Louis: No, actually, since we are very busy. Stephanie and I haven't gotten a chance to sit down and talk about it. The only thing we know is that Harry is my best man, but I might change it to Zayn if Harry says dumb jokes like this.  
The Interviewer: Great! Cynthia, many people have sent this question in for me to ask you. How do you call Louis?  
Me: I call him Dad, Louis, Loubear, Lou, Pop ......  
Harry: and Daddy!  
Me: I was gonna say that!  
The Interviewer: Awww! That's soo cute! You are working on the cute side to make Louis and the boys protect you. I mean no one other than people who need attention call their adopted dad's Daddy when they are three years older. Anyway, we're do you see yourself in 10 years?

I stared at her for 2 seconds before answering. How could she say that? Is it a crime for me to do so? I've never had a dad till I was 19 years old. So, I would obviously call him like that. Do I actually look like a pathetic person who needs attention from others? Zayn knew my mood change and squeezed my hand to let me know he is here.

The Interviewer: umm... Cynthia?  
Me: Yes. Sorry, I got distracted. I actually have no clue. I’m just living life by enjoying it when I could.  
The interviewer: Well, that’s all we have the time for today. Thank you Cynthia! Thank you One Direction Don’t forget to tune in next week for a special with the Kardashians. With that, I felt someone cuddling with me on their lap. I looked up to see myself in Zayn’s eyes. No matter what, it seems as though everytime I need someone for moral support he’s there for me and wanting to get it out my chest.

Zayn: I still remember the day Louis brought you home. You were really shy and scared of us. It took you a week to be able to have a normal conversation with me. I can guarantee you, that the interviewer was just craving for attention. You and all of us know that it’s not true. I even know that since the day the interview aired on the channel and on the internet, you are getting alot of hate on Twitter. Why don’t you ever tell us anything? We are here for you. You could always talk about everything to me. I’ll be there for you, no matter what.  
Me: I know that. You boys are very supportive for me. But, how do you know that if I don’t tell it?  
Zayn: Your expressions says everything. Your eyes, the way you’re shoulders are when you are scared. Sometimes you say it in your sleep.  
Me: What! I sleep talk Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?  
Zayn: Be mad at me. But, this is the appropriate moment for me to tell this.

Just then Harry came in with 2 box of pizza. Harry started to talk to Zayn. I used this as a distraction and ran to the walk-in bathroom in my room quickly and locked the door.


End file.
